Coverings for architectural openings, such as windows, doors, archways, and the like have assumed numerous forms over the years. Early forms for such coverings consisted primarily of fabric draped across the architectural opening, and in some instances, the fabric was not movable between extended and retracted positions relative to the opening. Some newer versions of coverings may include cellular shades. These shades include horizontally disposed collapsible tubes that are vertically stacked and secured on top of one another to form a panel of tubes. The cellular tubes may trap air to help provide insulation. The stacked configuration provides insulation but can be difficult to manufacture, as rows of cells must be created that are aligned with one another.
Many cellular shades are retracted and extended by lifting or lowering, respectively, the lowermost cell. As the lowermost cell is lifted it compresses against the other cells, collapsing them on top of one another; and, as the lowermost cell is lowered, lowermost cell pulls the cells open. When in a retracted position, typical cellular shades are stored in a stacked configuration, i.e., one cell on top of the other cells in a vertical line. This retracted configuration is required for some cellular shades as wrapping the cells around a head rail may damage the cells and prevent the cells from opening.
Additionally, most cellular shades do not provide for varying light transmission therethrough. Rather, typically a cellular shade has to be retracted or extended in order to vary the light transmission through the covering. However, in some instances, it may be desirable to vary the light, without retracting the panel, e.g., a covering for a bedroom window.